


A Hunter's Daughter

by TheAssButtWithManyFandoms (TheFandomIdjit)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 17:56:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14242695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFandomIdjit/pseuds/TheAssButtWithManyFandoms
Summary: After the death of Bobby a phone call cones through from a woman whose mother has gone missing but the major issue is that She claims to be the daughter of Bobby..is she telling the truth what does that mean for their own relationship to the old hunter?As things get crazy Sam soon begins to see the woman in a different light..





	A Hunter's Daughter

Sam and Dean were going through Bobby's stuff and struggling not to cry or break as everything goes into a burn pile.

He finds a lot of pictures of Bobby and grabs them up these he hides in his pockets he decided he’d keep them and wasn't ready to share them with Dean yet.

Just then as Sam was getting up to grab a couple beers from the kitchen the Bobby's phone rings the personal one.

Sam picks it up dreading having to tell another soul that Bobby had..

Swallowing he asks “hello?” 

“Oh I..I was looking for Bobby Singer it's an emergency it's my mom…..” she says awkwardly and it was easy to tell she was crying and that made him feel like the world's worst person to have to tell her..

“I'm sorry to have to tell you this but Bobby passed away a couple days ago..” Sam mumbled.

Then he hears her “no..no..please tell me it's a joke?” And he could hear her sobbing on the other end.

“I'm sorry he was my best friend ...but you spoke of an emergency maybe my brother and I can help?” He says softly.

“Wait brother? Are you one of the Winchesters?” She asked..

Surprised Sam responded “yes I am..how do you know us?”

The woman tries to calm “I'm Jordin Singer..Robert Singer was my father He told me if ever I had an emergency and if he was unreachable that I was to call the Winchester brothers..”

Sam’s breathing hard and didn’t want to drag Dean into this yet until he could confirm that what this woman was telling him was indeed true.

“Can I get a location and I’ll come and talk to you and help you with the situation with you mom.” He says softly.

After copying an address onto a notepad he says “I should be there in about five.” Sam says before grabbing his jacket and the keys. 

Handing Dean a bottle he sighs “Think you can handle this for a bit? I just got a distress call and I’m going to go check it out, I just want to get an idea of what I’m pretty sure it’s just something simple and I’ll be back in like a couple hours.”

Dean just rolls his eyes “Of course so you’re going to just leave me here to do all the work while you run off to hunt the bad guys..” 

Sam shrugged “Well we can’t both go and well I figure you know better what to do with this stuff and it’ll be quick i’ll even bring some burgers home.” 

Dean rolls his eyes again but doesn’t argue as Sam turns to leave and heads out to the car.

Sam climbs into the impala turns on the old rock music and turns the wheel towards the small town of Forks, North Dakota not far at all from Sioux Falls and where Bobby used to live.

The radio was playing but yet he didn’t hear a word of the song as his mind was busy asking questions about this girl.

Who was she? Was she really Bobby’s daughter? If she was what did that mean? What would he and Dean do with that information? And what was he about to walk into?

So far all she had said was the call was about her mother...what had happened to her? Was the girl safe from what ever happened to the mother?

If this girl really was Bobby’s he didn’t want anything to happen to her..in Sam’s mind he owed it to Bobby to check into this woman and if she was in trouble he really owed it to Bobby’s memory to protect her at all cost even if it meant putting himself at risk this woman may be the last and only possible link to the man he had thought of as his father for so many years.

He slowly pulled into bus stop parking lot and heads inside where people were all waiting in lines to board to prospective buses the agreed upon meet up he had made with the young girl.

He looks around for awhile before seeing a young beautiful girl sitting in one of rows of blue plastic chairs, she was bent knees pulled up to her chin arms around her legs in a position that said she was clearly nervous and possibly afraid.

He sits in the empty seat on her left and for a long moment he’s quiet then he looks over at her “Hi, are you Jordin?” 

Even as he looks her over he could see it was a stupid question the more he looked at her the more he could see how much she really did look like Bobby..

The shoulder length dark brown hair, the deep-set blue eyes, the slightly pointed jaw, Bobby's familiar strong nose and chin, the ears that slightly stuck out through strands of her hair.. it was him all over..but he hated to admit that she resembles him..

Cause if he allowed himself to admit that she had any then that would mean the claim was true and then he would have to ask himself if Bobby had a kid then who were he and Dean to him? We they really still his boys could he still be considered a father to them if he was a father for real to someone else?

Sam pushed thoughts aside right now the important thing was her and making sure she was safe and finding out what happened to her mother.


End file.
